USS Odyssey
|registry = NCC-71832 |owner = |operator = Starfleet |status = Destroyed |datestatus = 2370 }} The USS Odyssey (NCC-71832) was a 24th century Federation starship operated by Starfleet. History In late 2370, the Odyssey, under the command of Keogh, was assigned to a patrol mission along the Cardassian border. The Odyssey arrived at Deep Space 9 shortly after it was announced by the Jem'Hadar that they had taken Commander Benjamin Sisko prisoner in the Gamma Quadrant. With news of this, Starfleet suspended all wormhole traffic, and ordered the Odyssey to proceed into the Gamma Quadrant to investigate the Jem'Hadar's threat. ]] During the operation, the Odyssey, along with the and , engaged three Jem'Hadar attack ships. It was quickly discovered that the Odyssey s shields were ineffective against the Jem'Hadar's phased polaron beams, and she took significant damage from multiple direct hits. Realizing this, Captain Keogh ordered power from the shields be diverted to the phasers in order to inflict more damage on the enemy. The Jem'Hadar took advantage of this opportunity and made a suicide run at the Odyssey as she tried to retreat. The attack ship collided with the Odyssey s secondary hull and the ship exploded seconds later with all hands lost. Fortunately, most non-essential crewmembers and all civilians had been offloaded at DS9 prior to departure, saving hundreds of lives. ( ) The destruction of the Odyssey, which became the cornerstone for the Dominion cold war, showed the Federation that the Dominion was a potent and dangerous threat. In response to this provocation, the was brought out of the warehouse and put on active duty. ( ) USS Odyssey personnel * See: [[USS Odyssey personnel|List of USS Odyssey personnel]] Appendices Background information ]] According to the , the Odyssey was named for the command module of the ill-fated Apollo 13 moon mission. The Odyssey s dedication plaque bore a quote from 's : "Its origin and purpose, still a total mystery." This plaque was located on the rear wall of the bridge. The bridge shown in the episode was a completely different set than the one used for the . The hollow model of the USS Enterprise-D which was blown up for was again used to blow up the USS Odyssey. According to the Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Companion, the show's writers intentionally made the Odyssey a Galaxy-class ship to emphasize that the Dominion was a much more threatening force than anything the Enterprise-D had encountered during TNG, with the exception of the Borg. The writers wished to show that even the Enterprise-D would stand no chance in the same situation. The destruction of the Odyssey marked the second visualized loss of a Galaxy-class starship since their introduction in The Next Generation, following the loss of the in . Apocrypha The Odyssey is mentioned several times in the novelization of and . In the Lost Era novel The Buried Age, by Christopher L. Bennett, Starfleet briefly considered giving command of the Odyssey to Jean-Luc Picard before naming him the commanding officer of the Enterprise ''following the early retirement of ''Enterprise's original intended captain, . In the The Next Generation Relaunch ''novel, ''Greater Than the Sum, also by Bennett, it is revealed that all non-essential personal from the Odyssey ''were evacuated off-ship prior to entering the wormhole. This included the fifteen-year old , who would later serve on the ''USS Enterprise ''from 2381. In the video game ''Star Trek: Armada, a Galaxy-class ship named USS Odyssey appeared in the mission "Once and Again", transporting Ambassador Spock to a peace conference between the Klingon Empire and the Romulan Star Empire to help defend against a Borg invasion shortly after the Dominion War. External links * * : a reconstruction of the Odyssey bridge bg:USS Одисея cs:USS Odyssey de:USS Odyssey es:USS Odyssey fr:USS Odyssey (NCC-71832) ja:USSオデッセイ nl:USS Odyssey pl:U.S.S. "Odyssey" NCC-71832 Odyssey